


A secret affair

by Nami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, Infidelity, M/M, No Angst, Sexual Fantasy, Sparda never left, Vergil Has a Vagina (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Affair- n. 1. a usually secretive or illicit sexual relationship--Sparda loves his wife but he loves the taste of Vergil on his tongue too.
Relationships: Sparda/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	A secret affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZiaReN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaReN/gifts).



> Happy birthday @Ziaren! I love our talks on twitter about dmc ships and it's a real pleasure to know you. Please, enjoy this short one-shot ♥   
> Beated by the best Vio ♥
> 
> Just a side note, Eva is in this story but there's no Eva-bashing.

**A secret affair**

Sparda sometimes thought Eva suspected something. She was a clever woman; she had to notice how he always stayed close to Vergil, how Vergil would open in his presence, no longer reserved, but eager to touch. She had to notice, surely, how he would not touch her for days after every Vergil’s visit, too spent to make love to her.

But for all her brilliance she was completely human and Sparda was more than sure she had a lot of excuses to explain his behaviour. Or maybe the silence about that topic was her agreement. 

In the end it didn’t matter.

Vergil visited them again with a book with demonic runes he uncovered south of Berenice in Egypt. He wanted Sparda to take a look at it and help Vergil decipher it as Vergil wasn’t sure what it contained.

That liar.

Sparda didn’t even need to read more than a few sentences to see that those runes were just some kind of a code written by humans. He was also sure that Vergil knew it too – he had raised his son better than that. But there was a _need_ in Vergil’s eyes when he looked at Sparda, his body starting to smell more sweetly every time Sparda stood closer to him and Sparda understood why Vergil came to them.

He himself wanted it too.

That was why after the dinner he told Eva they would be in his study and would spend the whole evening there if not the night too. She only smiled at them and joked how Vergil spent more time in that study than with her when he visited. That prompted Vergil to tease her back. A light, funny bickering they all knew well. 

Moments like that never failed to make Sparda wonder how Vergil excused his own behaviour. How could he kiss his mother’s cheek and tell her he was happy to see her when a few hours later he’d get his father off?

But Sparda wasn’t curious enough to ask. It didn’t matter.

None of their excuses, motives, nothing of those mattered. 

Nothing mattered but his beautiful, graceful son who would take off his clothes as soon as they were alone, locked in the study, his pussy already wet and dripping. And Sparda would jump on him like a starved demon, push Vergil against the chair or on the floor, hungrily licking his juices and fucking that hungry cunt with his tongue, with Vergil trembling all over, begging for more. 

He would give him more, so much more. He’d fuck his firstborn on all fours, mount him like a bitch and flood his womb with come until it would spill out, leaving Vergil looking like he was already pregnant, his stomach all swollen. But that wouldn’t be enough, not nearly enough for both of them and Vergil would tease him, taunt him how the big, scary general of Mundus’ army couldn’t satisfy anyone any longer. It would only end with Sparda plugging Vergil again; maybe he’d fuck Vergil’s ass next and not let Vergil touch himself, making him cum only from being moved up and down on Sparda’s cock like a ragdoll before triggering and relishing in Vergil’s surprised yell, taking him in his demonic form, spread that sweet cunt so much more –

“Father? Are you coming?” Vergil cocked his head, looking at Sparda impassively but his scent was oh so _eager._

“Yes, yes, I’m going.” Sparda kissed Eva’s cheek for goodnight but his eyes were already trained on the way Vergil swayed his hips when climbing up stairs to the study, of how tightly those pants had to cling to his pussy... It was practically Sparda’s duty to take them off and let Vergil’s skin breath.

He left his wife without sparing her another glance and if he only wasn’t so busy undressing Vergil with his eyes, he’d hear her quiet giggle.


End file.
